In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,185, dated June 8, 1982, there is shown and described a water saving toilet system. The system herein illustrated is similar in many respects to that shown in the aforesaid patent, but improved in certain aspects, particularly in that it is provided with improved pump means for evacuating the bowl, with an improved discharge opening at the bottom of the bowl to insure complete removal of solids from the bowl, with improved bypass means for bypassing the effluent from the bowl in the event of pump failure, with an improved treating chamber to provide for more efficient attrition and discharge of the treated fluid, with improved drive means for driving both the attrition member and pump from a common motor, and improved construction such as to enable dismantling the attrition member and pump from the treating chamber easily and quickly to permit cleaning and/or repair.